Dans cette ruelle
by Oxytreza
Summary: ça s'est passé dans cette ruelle...


Pairing : Ah ah. Mystère. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas me taper après l'avoir lue.

Rating : T, lemon.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, bien malheuresement…/Pleure sur son clavier/

Dans cette ruelle…

Il ne savait même plus comment il était arrivé là, dans cette ruelle sombre et étroite, mais après tout, il s'en fichait.

Sa principale occupation actuelle était la bouche et la langue qui se promenait avidement sur son torse certes mince mais déjà pas mal musclé.

Quoique. C'était important la manière dont cette langue était arrivée là, non ? Et ces mains qui commençaient à glisser vers le bord de son pantalon AUSSI étaient importantes ! Non mais oh !

Et puis quoi encore ? Il allait se faire prendre dans cette ruelle comme ça, direct ? Sans préliminaires ? Ah ça non ! D'un geste rapide, il prit les poignets de son partenaires entre ses mains. Celui-ci grogna de frustration et leva les yeux vers le jeune homme. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, beaucoup plus grand que le pauvre adolescent appuyé contre le mur. L'adolescent en question se ratatina légèrement sur lui-même et regarda dans les yeux l'homme. Celui-ci se pencha et lui souffla dans l'oreille : « Quoi, ça ne te plait pas ?

-C'est pas que ça me plait pas…C'est que ça va trop vite. Vous êtes toujours aussi pressés, dans ton peuple ?

-Seulement quand on en a vraiment envie… » Et, pour appuyer ses dires, il se pressa lui-même contre le corps du garçon qui sentit très nettement la bosse située au niveau de l'entrecuisse. Il rougit et ouvrit la bouche et avant même qu'il put dire quoi que se soit, la bouche de son partenaire se colla contre la sienne. Il poussa un gémissement lascif et murmura dans un souffle le prénom de son homologue quand celui-ci daigna lui rendre l'usage de la parole : « Scar… » L'homme ne répondit pas et s'accroupit devant le jeune homme. Il lui défit presque tendrement sa braguette et fit glisser le pantalon et le caleçon le long des cuisses de l'adolescent qui eut un frisson. Pendant une seconde, Scar posa sa main sur la jambe métallique de son jeune partenaire, glaciale.

Edward ferma les yeux mais ne put retenir un cri quand il sentit l'Ishbal prendre en bouche sa virilité déjà tendue et gonflée de désir et d'envie.

L'homme aux cheveux gris imposa un rythme rapide et enivrant, qui porta rapidement le blond aux nimbes du plaisir. Ses jambes fléchirent brusquement sous l'effet de la jouissance et il se libéra en poussant un long gémissement.

Ses fesses atterrirent par terre avec douceur, après qu'il eut glissé lentement le long du mur. À présent assis les cuisses écartées devant son homologue, il leva ses yeux jaunes vers les deux rubis de l'adulte et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Apparemment, Scar comptait faire comme il l'entendait. Celui-ci était en train de défaire les boutons de son pantalon et se penchait vers son tout jeune amant avec la mine d'un adulte prêt à manger tout cru…Un adolescent.

Certes, c'était la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, c'est vrai. Mais bon.

Ed gémit puis poussa un hurlement de douleur tandis que Scar le pénétrait avec violence.

C'était très doulourogène, si, si…

L'Ishbal n'en faisait qu'a sa tête et voulait prendre du plaisir pour lui-même d'abords, non mais !

C'est bien pour ça qu'il avait coincé ce petit gars blond dans cette ruelle, après tout !

Bref, il donnait des coups de reins puissant et brusques, des râles s'échappant parfois de sa gorge. Ed commençait à sentir la raison et la conscience le quitter. Sa vision se brouillait, ses oreilles sifflaient, son corps était en sueur, de cette sueur moite et froide qui vous colle à la peau et vous laisse une impression de mal-être. Il passa dans un dernier effort ses bras autour du cou de son amant et gémit : « Scar…Scar…Scar, pitié ! » Les yeux rouges de l'homme se tournèrent vers l'adolescent qui pleurait de douleur, mais aussi un peu, vraiment qu'un tout petit peu, de plaisir, la bouche tordue dans un masque de souffrance extrême. Cette vision calma un peu l'Ishbal qui ralentit la manœuvre et fut plus doux. Ed soupira tandis que ses cinq sens revenaient peu à peu. Il se détendit et sentit enfin le plaisir pointer le bout de son nez. Timidement, certes, mais tout de même. Le blond gémit et se resserra un peu contre l'adulte. Il commençait seulement aux coups de butoir de celui-ci qu'il le plaquait brusquement contre le mur, son torse massif écrasant celui plus mince de l'alchimiste d'état contre la brique brunie de saletés. Il recommençait ! Mais moins violent que précédemment.

Cette fois, c'était des coups certes puissants mais qui donnait plus de plaisir que de douleur à Ed. les reins de l'homme à la peau brune se creusèrent avec violence, imprimant un mouvement de sursaut à l'adolescent qui poussa un cri. Scar appuya sur les hanches d'Ed afin qu'il soit au plus profond du corps de l'alchimiste. Le blond sentait qu'il approchait de la jouissance.

Il ouvrit la bouche toute grande mais aucun son ne sortit, pour cause de sensation trop violente, trop forte.

Trop nouvelle.

Le hurlement ne vint que plus tard, accompagnant le gémissement de l'Ishbal, tandis qu'ils éjaculaient en même temps.

Edward s'affaissa, inconscient, dans les bras de Scar. Celui-ci le regarda un long moment.

Comment allait-il faire pour le rendre à l'armée intacte et propre après ce qui s'était passé dans cette ruelle ?

Fin

Voilà voilà… Et maintenant, la porte de sortie ! Elle est où ? Vite, avant que Kisa de débarque ! Ah ! Trop tard !

Kisa : Comment as-tu OSEE faire ça à MON ED !

Pardon, Kisa, mais tu sais…

Kisa : Y'a pas de « Tu sais » qui tienne ! Je t'interdis /Tue Bloody soul/

Bon et bien…

Une review quand même ? Je suis sûre que toutes les fans d'Ed ne sont pas anti-yaoi…(Oui mais dans ce cas elles n'aiment pas Scar. Caca. Suis-je la SEULE sur cette planète à trouver qu'il est troooop beau et troooop classe et que c'est caca boudin qu'il meure à la fin /Pleure/ Oui, je sais, j'ai dit deux fois caca. Et je sais, je dis beaucoup de truc inutile. Suffit de voir mon blog.)


End file.
